Memory devices used in different computing devices (e.g., computers, smart phones, etc.) include short-latency storage devices (e.g., random access memory (RAM)) and long-latency storage devices (e.g., hard disk drives). Latency relates to the cycle time of a processor accessing the memory device. Short-latency storage devices can be used to store frequently-used software applications or computer programs (such as operating system functions) and their associated temporary data structures. Further, short-latency storage devices can include memory blocks or pages implemented by an electronic or semiconductor device. However, if an operating system task, software application, or specific computer program is used more frequently than others, the associated memory pages are subjected to significantly more write operations than other memory pages. In other words, the lifetime of an electronic or semiconductor device (and its associated memory pages) may be limited by the number of write or erase cycles (e.g., data storage actions) operated on it.